HUNGER: Spear of Angels
by nightchild4567
Summary: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Neji travel to England to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to deafeat Lord Voldemort and Orochimaru who has teamed up and protect Harry Potter.Hinata has a secret, what is it?Story is better then summary
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the first chapter of the new version of HUNGER. Please enjoy.

I do not own any of the upcoming characters from Naruto or Harry Potter

It's rated both AU for obvious reasons and T for language.

_Prologue_

In the darkest part of the darkest night, the young mother ran through the forest, not stopping to look back and her persuaders. The young infant slept in her arms, peacefully unaware of the danger they were in.

She was running away from her home in London and away from her enemies, to save her child's life and to pass on her legacy to the girl that will live without ever knowing her birth parents and the powerful secret she holds within her tiny body.

The young mother stopped and quickly hid, knowing that she would have to loose her persuaders in order to give enough time to abandon her daughter in a safe place.

The sound of pounding feet got louder till finally they ran past her.

The young women covered with a raggedy cloak ran to the clearing nearby a small nameless village and placed her sleeping child under a large sakura tree. She placed a hastily written note by the child's head and gave her one last kiss.

"Be safe...my Hinata."

In the darkest part of the darkest night, the young women fled the clearing, leaving her daughter under the sakura tree.

15 years have passed and the small village grew till it became known as Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Chapter One

Hinata Hyuga, age 15, awoke to the tell-tale knock on her door. Before she could even get out of her bed, the door to her small bedroom in the attic of the mansion, opened to reveal her adopted cousin, Neji Hyuga.

15 years ago, Hinata was abandoned under a blooming sakura tree with nothing but a small blanket and a short note with the words Hinata and tenshi tsubasa yari. It wasn't till her adoptive mother Yuri Hyuga, stumbled into the clearing that she was found and adoptive by the Hyuga Clan.

"Good Morning Hinata-Sama." He greeted.

"G-good Mor-rning-g N-neji-Nissan" Hinata replied shyly as she left the comfort of here bed in favor of getting dressed.

She grabbing her chosen outfit and walking behind a privacy door.

"Why are y-you here so e-early Neji-Nissan?"

"Ah, the Hokage-Sama wants to see you."

"For a mis-mis-misssion?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm supposed to escort you to her office."

She nodded her head politely and emerged from behind the privacy door wearing her usual training outfit and headed out her apartment, grabbing her scrolls and weapons on the way.

15 minutes later, in the Hokage's office:

"WHAT!" The blue eyed Kuybi- container screamed at the current Hokage, Tsunade, in shock

As if by instinct, Sakura Haruno balled up her fist and landed a solid punch on the blonds head, knocking him backward through the newly repaired wall.

"Owwww."

Naruto Uzumaki held his head in pain.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped and ran to the fallen boy's side and gently healed the large bump that was forming.

"Oh, shut up Naruto! Sasuke-kun would have dodged that, right Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura looked up adoringly at the stoic, dark eyed Uchiha.

"Sakura-Chaaaaaann! Why do you only pay attention to Sasuke-teme?" Naruto ignored Hinata to chase after Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke Uchiha ignored the two idiots next to him and looked back at the Hokage, waiting for her to continue

"The five of you along with Kakashi are going on a mission in a place called England. You will pose as exchange students and attend a School called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kakashi will be the new teacher at the same school. At this school you're mission is to locate a target named Voldemort and protect a boy wizard called Harry Potter who is being targeted by the Voldemort."

"Hokage-Sama, why do we have to hunt this Voldemort?" Neji stepped forth

"We believe that Orochimaru had partnered up this Voldemort."

Tsunade nodded in satisfaction as she took in their surprised reactions.

"Here and your mission scrolls, meet back here tomorrow with a year of supplies. Dismissed."

The Nins nodded their heads and in a moment of seconds, her office was empty except the tall old man that melted out of the shadows of the wall.

"Do you think that she is the right one?" Tsunade took out a hidden bottle of sake from her desk and poured herself a cup.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "She is the exact image of her mother."

"But if she is like her mother, then it is her that we will have to watch out for."

Dumbledore looked down at the blond Hokage as she nodded gravely.

"That is why I choose them for this mission. Sakura is one of the greatest healers and Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki are the best Ninja's this village has ever had."

Dumbledore nodded, "I will be back tomorrow." With a flick of his wand, the old man had disappeared.

Tsunade sighed, feeling a major headache coming on.

"Troublesome…"

A/N:

So yeah, I used basically the same beginning for the Nins to end up in Hogwarts from the original HUNGER. So, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! Here is the second chapter!

Chapter Two

Sasuke Uchiha was not in a good mood. First, His annoying teammates woke him up in the ungodly hours of the morning. (It is a known fact that Sasuke Uchiha was not a morning person.)

Then, the Hokage forced him to go on a mission with said annoying teammates, a weakling _female_and the Hyuga Prick.

Afterwards as he headed toward his beloved home for some nice refreshing fruit only to find that he was out of Tomatoes!!

And so here he was, the great Sasuke Uchiha shopping for tomatoes. The street was empty due to his red glare that didn't seem to have a known target but caused everyone to scurry out of his path.

What nobody knew of Sasuke was that when he was angry, he becomes oblivious to everything and everyone around him (except his tomatoes) So when he felt slight bump and heard a small "ouch" Sasuke Uchiha wondered if he was going crazy.

It wasn't till he looked down at the crumbled heap at his feet did he realized that he wasn't losing his mind.

"Watch it Hyuga!" He growled at the young heiress.

The "Hyuga" he growled at was no other then his new partner in the new mission he was given.

A light color of shame crawled up his neck as Hinata climbed to her feet wearing a revealing white Yukata.

Hinata mumbled an apology before walking around him and into the nearby store.

Sasuke Uchiha turned to watch the shy Hyuga, unaware of the light blush gracing his pale cheeks.

As expected, her father had made the long winded speech of how she had better not disappointment the great Hyuga family and that she was weak and pathetic.

Joined with her cousin, Hinata gathered up her belongings and headed to the Hokage Tower.

As she entered the office, she discovered that they were the last ones to arrive.

"FINALLY! There all here Oba-san! NOW LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Tsunade threw an empty bottle at the blond's thick head before clearing her throat.

"Now that everyone is here, I'll like to introduce the man who will be taking you all to Hogwarts."

From the corner of her eyes, Hinata saw the old man melt away from the shadows and revealed him the 5 shinobi (including Kakashi).

All of the younger Nins immediately went into a defensive position, drawing out a kunai in their fist.

"Who are you?" Sasuke was the first to ask.

"That is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school you all will be attending." Tsunade explained.

The Nin's relaxed and returned their kunais to their pouches all except for Neji and Sasuke, who did not easily trust the suspicious old man.

* * *

Dumbledore gazed at the young ninjas that had been assigned.

_The Fox Boy, the Healer, the Red Eyed One, White Eyed One and __**Her**_

"Professor Dumbledore here, is one of the strongest, um,_ wizards_. He will be the one whom you will report to if you have any trouble at the school. If you need any questions, ask him." The buxom blond leader explained.

"I have one, what is a wizard?" Sakura asked.

All of the Nins, including Kakashi all looked at him interested to hear the explanation.

"Ah, yes. A Wizard is sort of like Ninjas, except they focus all of their Chakra into a thin piece of wood and uses it as a wand to discharge an attack, as you all focus Chakra through your hand, feet and eyes. The name wizard is generally used for males, while females are called Witches."

The Nins, nodded in understanding, all except…"What? I don't get it?" The blond container scratched his just before Sakura knocked it back.

"You're such a BAKA!"

"Ahm. Now then, lets all gather quickly. The sorting Ceremony is about to begin." Dumbledore held up an old boot. (You all know what that is!)

Tsunade nodded to the group. "You all know what to do, Good Luck."

"Please grab hold of this boot, and whatever happens do not let go!"

As soon as Hinata grabbed the raggedy old shoe, Tsunade office began to spin. Before she knew it, the office had gone and in its place was a gray town.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think! In my other version of HUNGER I had forgotten that there was no transportation type of magic allowed on Hogwarts ground, luckily this time I remembered.


End file.
